Devilish Face
by SansaFort
Summary: "Is this what you wanted Father?" Lucifer tries to deal with the aftermath of season three. Set in season four AU with different twists. Ratings may change


**Devilish Face**

The crystal glass smashed against the penthouse's elevator landing near its sister shards. A sudden thud echoed in the room as a large figure collapsed against the cold marble floors.

With one hand shielding his eyes, Lucifer clenched his eyes shut to gorge out the memory of the Detective hating him and trying to keep him out of her life.

"Is this what you wanted Father? Me laying down like a poor sod falling for your bloody miracle whilst she hates the creature I am," he wheezed out.

"Of course, no response," he bitterly said acknowledging his father didn't care.

Lucifer lifted himself up and straightened his expensive wrinkled suit. The thoughts of how a mortal can invoke strong emotions within himself truly bothered him. His brothers and sisters above were probably sneering in amusement at how the Devil has fallen. He thought ironically.

Lucifer tried to eradicate his thoughts quickly as they came.

"But...Chloe Decker is worth this isn't she?" he agonizingly whispered to himself thinking of his intelligent beautiful partner who he definitely did not deserve. Her deep blue eyes and an enchanting smile that would make him want to be a good Devil and give her the world. From these past events, his doubt grew stronger.

Suddenly, a bright silver light flashed through the room making his eyes narrow. He let out an exasperated noise and started to pour a fresh glass of scotch.

"Do you always talk to yourself alone Samael?" mocked a silver-haired handsome individual with glowing grey and white angel wings.

"Do you always have to be a walking fashion disaster Raguel?" Lucifer quipped with disgust as he glanced at the person's clothing choice, "And you know that has not been my name in many millennia, little brother "

Raguel frowned as he looked down at his favorite orange woolly sweater and black slacks. His amber eyes flickered in amusement to his forever egoistic elder brother. "To each there own I suppose."

"Why are you here Rah, don't you have to take care of dear old Dad's dirty work? I mean I don't mind the visit. It's always a pleasure seeing one of the few immortals I can tolerate," wondered Lucifer, giving up on correcting Raguel of the name used. He then arched one of his eyebrows, "but then again, last time we saw each other fifty years ago, you made me go back to Hell if I recall clearly"

Raguel smiled mysteriously, "You know it's my role to keep track of troublemakers for Pops." He then raised both hands in a surrender motion to diffuse the situation from the now tense Devil, "Sammy Sammy, don't worry that's not why I'm here. Last time was different, our lovely Father required you in Hell during that time period for a reason."

"I would say a great time to pull you out brother, last time you were on Earth you were teaching the Kama Sutra to South America's Amazonia tribes," Raguel grunted.

Lucifer let out a devilish smile and wiggled his eyebrows to his prudish brother, "You would be surprised by how wild those humans were. Made me add things to that book. I didn't even realize the different animal sex positions humans could do after that trip. Ever heard of the spider monkey brother?"

"Your promiscuity knows no bounds still," Raguel sighed and then a serious look appeared on his face marring his angelic features. "Moving away from this chitter-chat, Father requests your assistance on a matter."

"Everyone knows dear old Dad and I aren't on the best terms," Lucifer spat out losing his calm façade, "you can tell the right bastard, he doesn't control my life ever since kicking me out of Heaven and stripping me of happiness for all these millennia's to rule an actual Hellhole."

Raguel's face darkened and the room started to vibrate, "I know you and Father have your misgivings but try not to disrespect him in front of me considering my known traits are vengeance and retribution."

"Yes, I do remember those horrid traits of yours," Lucifer brushes it off, like a parent when their child is having a temper tantrum. He makes quick motions with his hands. "Now chop chop little Rah Rah, I don't have all the time in the world for your little moods or else we might be here till the end of human civilization."

Raguel sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead from dealing with the devil-angel. "To refer from before, Father states you owe him from saving your precious mortal since you didn't fulfill then end of your bargain with Mother."

"I already paid that debt to him, Raguel," Lucifer felt his anger building up. "How am I supposed to bloody know what he wants. I already placed Mum in a hell-like life on Earth. I punished her!"

"You know why Sammy and don't even try to loop your way out of this. The devil always keeps his word, doesn't he?" Raguel gives a hard look to which Lucifer drops his shoulders in defeat knowing that debt is a debt. One of his top golden rules.

"A potential threat is around the horizons and Fathers needs all his archangels to stand duty regardless of fall-outs." Raguel omits.

"If you don't remember brother, I was thrown out of heaven's clique. I am no longer an angel. I am the Devil, the evil black sheep of the family!" A crashing sound of glass was heard against the bookshelf near Raguel.

Raguel's eyes soften despite Lucifer's antics, "C' mon elder brother, we don't all consider you evil. A lot of us were angry about the rebellion outcome. I will always remember you taking care of me and other fledglings regardless of what happened. You were never evil in my eyes even though you are a twat."

Raguel places a heavy hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "I am pretty sure you're wondering why you can't get rid of your divinity so easily. Father needs to ensure the Light-bringer is equipped to take down this threat. He demands this of you, and we all know what happens if you defy God."

Lucifer pushes off Raguel's hand and carried a straight face. "Glad to see soft you is still pretty much a dick. I am assuming this threat is that disastrous Dad needs the Devil to do stuff his other angels couldn't do?"

Raguel's eyes glint with approval, not surprised by his brother's intelligence. His wings then start to expand out to twice his size. He flexes his wings in front of Lucifer for show.

"I apologize for the forceful request Samael, but it is needed. Before I leave, know that you should stop denying yourself fully. Regardless of your fall and everything you are still an arch-angel, Father would have never allowed you to be an angel if you were evil. He deems it and so it must be."

As brief as he came, Raguel disappeared leaving an ashy scent.

"Arse always want the last word." Lucifer knew his brother said those words to ease the pain in his soul. He was an intelligent cryptic lad that never said anything that didn't carry meaning. It forced Lucifer into a deep train of thought.

He pulled out his tiny contraption. The only one he could think to talk to right now he had on speed-dial.

**AN:**

**Heyyyy everyone this is my first fanfic in years. I hope this first chapter has captured your interest. Right now, it's a slow build up and more of the interesting stuff will be coming soon. Till next time!**

**Xoxo**

**Sansafort**


End file.
